Naruto: Runeterra's Path To Peace Omake
by Tomonee
Summary: These are a collection of Omakes for Naruto: Runeterra's Path To Peace/V2 that I do while writing the main story.


**Naruto: Runeterra's Path To Peace Omake**

**A/N: Thought I'll make something like an omake to keep you guys interested while I write the new chapter. It's a list of quotes Naruto makes when he faces or pairs up with someone if he were in the game. Note that if some of the quotes don't really match with their canon personality, that's deliberate. *Hint hint wink wink***

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(A-C)<strong>

**Aatrox-** Ever think about something else other than fighting? Like knitting?

**Ahri-** Ahri, I've been around foxes my whole life, yours too, I think I can handle you.

**Akali-** I'm a flippin' ninja too.

**Alistar-** I sure can try to milk those.

**Amumu- **Sure. I'll give you a hug, it's not like it'd hurt or anything.

**Anivia-** I've known you longer than you can remember. Literally.

**Annie-** Annie, what did I say about burning everything around you?

**Ashe-** Dat As… No, not making that joke.

**Azir-** You sir are a complete idiot for listening to Xerath. Also, I told you so.

**Blitzcrank-** Grab me, makes it easier for me.

**Brand-** I've sealed you away once. I can do it again.

**Braum-** Hey Braum. Remember the stories I told where I beat everyone up? You're in one right now.

**Caitlyn-** Seriously? A cupcake as a trap? Do yordles really fall for this thing? And even if they did, why'd you use it on me?

**Cassiopeia-** Cass, that you? Didn't recognize you when you tried to turn me to stone and all that.

**Cho'Gath-** Daylight burns? Then how do you even walk around on Summoner's Rift?

**Corki-** Oi! Don't think I don't know what you're saying. **(He actually talks pretty dirty if you know the lingo.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(D-F)<strong>

**Darius-** (Spinning around) See? It's simple.

**Diana-** Diana, you really need a good joke book. I'll lend you one after this match.

**Dr. Mundo- **How's your 'hobby' coming along?

**Draven- **You won't hit me no matter how many axes you throw at me. Thought you've learned that after you missed when I was sleeping.

**Elize- **Elize, do you practice the can-can during your free time?

**Evelynn- **That's the 10th time you've tried to catch me off guard today.

**Ezreal- **Don't worry Ez. We all need a map sometimes.

**Fiddlesticks- **You know, you really aren't that bad a roommate after all.

**Fiora- **I'm still wondering why you have that accent when nobody else has it. Really, I checked.

**Fizz- **Hey Fizz, wanna race at the sea later? Last I checked, the score was at 9-10.

* * *

><p><strong>(G-J)<strong>

**Galio- **Are you stoned Galio? So you're a stoner huh? Man I can go on with these bad puns for days.

**Gangplank- **Are you sure about shooting me? I heard bullets are getting expensive these days.

**Garen- **How many times did you ambush me from a bush again? Do you actually live in there?

**Gnar- **(The language Gnar speaks in) _Now we can talk about the others as much as we like, right Gnar?_

**Gragas- **Yes I'm buying. So, you in?

**Graves- **You know, I was wondering where you put those cigars of yours.

**Hecarim- **Did you like the color I painted your weapon Hecarim?

**Heimerdinger- **So Heimer, how's the Academy these days?

**Irelia- **Good thing you know your weapon's gnarly.

**Janna- **Why are you wearing that outfit anyway, it's not like I'm a perv who'll drop his guard to gawk… Oh, I get it now. Still won't work on me though.

**Jarvan IV- **Princess, you're making it very hard for me to not make jokes about your insecurity**. What's** with that weapon?

**Jax- **Real weapon or not, a lamp post to the face still hurts like hell you know.

**Jayce- **Tell me, do you ever confuse the mode for shooting confetti with the mode for actually firing?

**Jinx- **Last I counted, I blew up 5 more buildings than you Jinx, yay for me!

* * *

><p><strong>(K-L)<strong>

**Karma- **(In the dialect Karma speaks) _I'm wondering if the others can figure out what we're talking about._

**Karthus- **(After Karthus's taunt) Yes. I do have a moment to talk about death. What's up?

**Kassadin- **(After Kassadin's joke) **I know.** I was there remember you ass?

**Katarina- **(When Katarina uses her Ult) Guess you and Garen both like spinning. Well at least you're not doing it in a bush.

**Kayle- **Morgana's bakes in her free time, so what do you do? Cook?

**Kennen- **Tag! You're it!

**Kha'Zix- **Will you stop jumping out of bushes already?! I swear, sometimes I think you and Rengar are related to Garen somehow.

**Kog'Maw- **Do you eat anything? I mean, like anything? Great! Could you help me out? I brought a bag of garbage. Please?

**LeBlanc- **Go on, clone yourself again. Maybe I'll fall for it this time.

**Lee Sin- **You know, I've been always wondering. How in the world do you get blinded by Teemo's darts anyway?

**Leona- **Hey Leona, me and Pant are baking things later, you want to join?

**Lissandra- **I still remember the peaceful times we shared.

**Lucian- **Yep. You definitely have a grim sense of humor.

**Lulu- **Remember that time where we painted all the trees pink? Good times.

**Lux- **(When Lux yells Demacia) Oh no. Not you too.

* * *

><p><strong>(M-O)<strong>

**Malphite- **Pretty different from the Monolith huh Malphite?

**Malzahar- **I will save you one day Malzahar. This I promise.

**Maokai- **We will find a way Maokai.

**Master Yi- **How's Wukong doing nowadays?

**Miss Fortune- **Sarah, I know you're proud of your 'assets' and all but… Nevermind.

**Mordekaiser- **You enjoy pain? Then get ready for your version of paradise.

**Morgana- **People buy the things you bake even though you burn them most of the time?

**Nami- **I'm afraid you will not like the answers your journey will lead you to.

**Nasus- **Don't worry Nasus, Xerath will get his due.

**Nautilus- **They have nightmares about what they done to you Naut. They always have.

**Nidalee- **(Seeing her in a maid uniform) Wow. Just wow. And I thought Sarah's outfit was over the top.

**Nocturne- **Kurama told me to say hi.

**Nunu- **Where do you two want to go next?

**Olaf- **I wonder if you ever rage quit?

**Orianna- **You are more human than some so-called humans I've seen Orianna.

* * *

><p><strong>(P-R)<strong>

**Pantheon- **Pant, baking time at my house. Pretty sure Leona's coming too.

**Poppy- **Blomgrun would be proud of you Poppy.

**Quinn- **Quinn. If Valor says that one more time then I'm having bird for dinner today.

**Rammus- **I am **NEVER** letting you order for us again.

**Renekton- **Xerath will regret for turning you into this thing.

**Rengar- **I am going to cut all these bushes, find the person who created them. And. Make. Him. Eat. It.

**Riven- **I'm here for you.

**Rumble- **Oh boy, what did I do to deserve becoming your friend? Just kidding.

**Ryze- **(Dodges Ryze's spells) What? You **ARE** unpleasant to talk with. (Dodges another spell) See?!

* * *

><p><strong>(S)<strong>

**Sejuani- **You will always be the little girl I took care of when she needed someone.

**Shaco- **(Deadpan) Your jokes suck, especially when they involve killing me.

**Shen- **What ninja dares people to attack them? The awesome kind, like us.

**Shyvana- **I have a lot of questions about your parents. By the way your title is kind of crap.

**Singed- **Go on, trash talk me one more time. See what happens.

**Sion- **I will make you remember who you once were.

**Sivir- **Next time we go out, I drive the car.

**Skarner- **Isn't it lonely in the Shuriman wastes? Well now you have me, the best annoying friend a crystalline guardian could ask for!

**Sona- **(Through magical telepathy) _Now we can talk as much as you want Sona._

**Soraka- **The stars shine bright today, don't they Soraka?

**Swain- **Let's see if you can match my tactics with yours Swain.

**Syndra- **Remember Syndra. If you need help, just call for me.

* * *

><p><strong>(T-U)<strong>

**Talon- **(Hearing the distant scream of Katarina) Did you nick one of Kata's blades again?

**Taric- **Your armor can blind opponents and protect you well, I know but still. **SO SHINY.**

**Teemo- **With Teemo with me, no one's going to target me.

**Thresh- **If you ever harm and take an innocent soul, I will be right there. Holding a blade to your throat.

**Tristana- **I'll introduce Jinx to you sometime; I think you will like each other.

**Trundle- **What do you do when you can't outsmart nor beat someone, like me?

**Tryndamere- **Do not let your desire for vengeance consume you, friend.

**Twisted Fate- **Do you feel lucky, punk? Heh, I always wanted to say that.

**Twitch- **Geez, I wonder why you like Zac so much.

**Udyr- **Ah, what I just needed. A ferocious beast man charging at me from the bushes.

**Urgot- **I told you taking swords to the face wasn't a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>(V-W)<strong>

**Varus- **Is the power worth sacrificing your humanity for, Varus?

**Vayne- **Sunglasses. Now you're all set to fight Leona.

**Veigar- **Yes yes I know. You will destroy anyone who means harm to you. Want some tea?

**Vel'Koz- **I don't mind you being around me. As long as you don't perform vicious experiments on others that is.

**Vi- **Punching doesn't solve every problem you know. Like plumbing problems, in fact I'm really sure punching will only make things worse.

**Viktor- **Viktor, why have you done this to yourself?

**Vladimir- **Oh man, stop with the **BLOODY** blood puns already!

**Volibear-** Ah, what I just needed. A ferocious bear charging at me from… Wait, I already said that before.

**Warwick- **We'll see who's the big bad wolf now.

**Wukong- **Hey Wukong, how's your training with Yi coming along?

* * *

><p><strong>(X-Z)<strong>

**Xerath- **You will be punished for all you have done.

**Xin Zhao- **We got to spar again someday.

**Yasuo- **I can't bail you out every time you know.

**Yorick- **Yorick Mori, it has been a long time.

**Zac- **Thanks. You're looking pretty green today too. Tell your parents I said hi.

**Zed- **Do not continue on this dark path Zed. You will regret it.

**Ziggs- **I'm confused. Why aren't you friends with Jinx and Tris yet?

**Zilean- **Zilean. You look real old now. Me? Still as handsome as ever of course.

**Zyra- **Zyra, for the last time! Attacking someone is not an acceptable way of greeting!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap. I plan on releasing a few omakes like these as I continue writing the next chapter of my main stories which you shouldn't expect for at least another couple of months.**

**And if you ask why I waste time on chapters like these instead of the main story, it's because of two things; these mini-chapters are much easier to write and to give you guys something to read while you wait.**

**As usual your reviews and opinions are appreciated and welcomed.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
